


【金钱】Honest Lies

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	【金钱】Honest Lies

那兩個人又在一唱一和了……  
而且就連自己看了他這麼久，他也一點都沒有發現的樣子。  
阿爾弗雷德低回頭看桌面上的文件。昨晚飛簡訊約飯，沒回，約會，也沒回。  
他手伸入褲袋的時候被那個鋁箔包裝上的齒緣割到，仿佛是碰到什麼不潔的東西一樣，忽而他緊張地把手又放回桌面，抬頭就是坐在對面的王耀。文件上的英文字扭扭曲曲，變得混亂無比。  
會議後也是一貫地分了兩派人等聚頭離開，放在校園裡看似很平常的結群行走在這樣的情況下卻是清清楚楚地將一個世界劃分成不同的陣營，誰都妄想破壞這種平衡，卻又止步在太多的未知之前。  
殘陽落在墻身的玻璃上，他在那面玻璃上隱隱約約看到了王耀的側臉，和伊萬。  
在他們消失在最後一個轉角的時候，阿爾弗雷德忽然想追上去，腳步又瞬間變得沉重。他想，就算追上去又有什麼用？那種距離始終隔盡天地日月。

“I remember back when you were here with me.”  
“How you've made my world complete.”

他把自己反鎖在廁所，緊咬著牙關，手臂抵在冰涼的瓷磚上，額頭的汗水滲漫了衣袖，另一隻手快速地撫慰著身下的慾望，外邊的人出出入入，但是始終沒有那個熟悉的腳步聲。他以一種難以言喻的痴態半瞇著眼，很久都沒見到的黑髮，金色的瞳孔，笑得狡黠又無法令人看穿，會議桌上不鹹不淡的發言，卻處處撩起他的情慾，到頭來他就像現在一樣可笑，背在所有人都看不到的地方痛苦地想著那張臉自瀆。

But now I’m left alone.

 

「你怎麼了？怎麼還不走？」  
亞瑟回來收拾東西的時候見阿爾弗雷德跟團棉花一樣癱在原位，開聲問道。  
他使勁捶了幾下額頭，想起最近煩人的事情一宗接一宗，每一次的會議都是明面上假惺惺的順利協商，實際上什麼用都沒有，光有面子，裡子絲毫沒被解決過。  
「一會兒就走了，最近有點感冒，休息下。」阿爾弗雷德支著腦袋，看著亞瑟慢條斯理地走出門口。優雅的紳士步履，該死的紳士步履，在煩躁的時候無論看什麼都不順眼，他又揉了幾下乾澀的眼睛，感冒的症狀沒有減輕，這個時候回去估計還是會被那群人喋喋不休地說教，——他活了兩百多年，要被這樣一群人說教。他閉上眼睛躺在椅子上淺眠，祈禱將這段時間消磨透頂再回去。  
窗就這樣開著，大風吹得腦袋暈沉沉的，他做了個夢。  
血紅的天，滿是泥沙的地，沒有生老沒有病死，隕落的生命猶如過江之鯽。他看著自己胸口不斷淌出的鮮血，思考著戰場上的前因後果，他說了，他可以在這片異國的土地上戰鬥到死，無所謂。他看著面前同樣虛弱的人，眼睛卻紅了，他說：「不能同生，共死也不錯，就當是償還欠下的債。」  
那個人看了看他，問：「你欠我什麼了嗎？什麼都沒有。」  
那雙溫熱的手伸向自己的臉頰，肌膚柔軟的觸感令他又精神了些，他朝自己身上蓋上一件襤褸的軍衣外套，冰冷的身體開始回溫，對方還在說著什麼，視野變得模模糊糊的他未能聽清。他想握住那雙手，卻又被刻意避開，他起身往前探了一點，突然地伸出手去，牢牢地把那隻手握住。

然後他醒了。  
他的眼神跟面前的人一樣不可思議，隨後又是驚喜又是窘迫。那隻從掌中掙開的手讓他恢復意識，他低頭看了看自己身上的外套，想要問什麼又欲言又止。  
「漏拿東西了，回來拿而已。」王耀說。  
阿爾弗雷德偏頭看了下，周圍的窗都被關上了，冷風被玻璃阻隔在外邊。再回頭過去，王耀儼然一副撒腿要跑的姿勢，他冒失地往前截停王耀，從喉嚨強行擠出一個沙啞的聲音：「你沒回覆我簡訊。」  
王耀裝聾扮啞已經達到了一個登峰造極的程度，他本想用沉默去回應，兩個人的場合下寂靜得仿佛真空，他看著阿爾弗雷德一步步向著自己逼近，開口打發他：「不想，就不回了。」  
「你禁止航艦停靠香港就算了，」阿爾弗雷德說：「連回覆簡訊動動手指頭這樣簡單的事情都懶得做。」  
「謝謝，禮尚往來。」  
王耀想，他們之間從來不缺乏話題，這種關係是他和別的國家最大的差別，縱使在只有兩人的場合，沒有濃重的敵意卻永遠也逃避不開這樣的言語，而世界則像是圍繞著這些話題旋轉一樣，你我的利益捆綁在一齊，世界的利益亦如是。  
「嘛……我這邊倒是沒所謂啦。」見到王耀也是一臉不在意的樣子，阿爾弗雷德忽然間像是放鬆了：「去新加坡，或者，台灣都可以啊。」  
「去，儘管去，不然全世界以為我的地方你想來就來，想走就走，你算老幾？」王耀雙手往後抓著桌沿坐上桌子，身高差拉低了一點，他幾乎是笑著說：「你要知道，是我允許你來，你才能來，不然你到香港補給之後再把小船開到菲律賓耀武揚威說明你有挑釁我的本事？」  
「不，我想說這個是影響不到我的，海軍們的shore leave也是一筆不小的收入吧？有錢不賺不像你作風。不過我倒是挺久沒到過小香家裡看看了。」  
「隨意啊我無所謂，你的海軍再到蘭桂坊周遊一下，想必又要被媒體說解放軍在香港沒有立足之地了。」王耀歎了口氣：「不是很懂你們年輕人。」  
「自己家人也被你說得……」  
「說得怎樣？」我的地方就是我的地方，只要我不允許沒有人能將船泊近一尺。王耀打斷他：「小香家沒什麼好看的，也謝絕和你過分親密來往。對了，小政棍不是在美帝名校巡迴演講嗎？他這麼崇尚你的普世價值，你家人一定爽到不得了。」  
「喂……」  
直至感覺到王耀的情緒有點波動，眼神也變得莫名其妙的不耐煩，阿爾弗雷德伸出手，想去觸碰又戛然而止。他走到會議室門口，熟門熟路地走到一個監控的死角，對王耀打了個眼色。  
王耀從桌子上跳下來，佯裝淡定地走向門口。  
後腳一出門他就被阿爾弗雷德抓住了外套，他靈敏地反應過來想要回身反擊，又被阿爾弗雷德那股蠻勁按住手，笑嘻嘻地將他擒在地上，兩個人就這樣像個小學生一樣用幼稚的方式扭打在走廊，直至雙方都氣喘吁吁地停下來。阿爾弗雷德站起身拍了拍褲子，伸手把王耀拽起來，拉著他到洗手間後把門反鎖上。

阿爾弗雷德把王耀用力地按在懷裡，就像生怕一不謹慎他就會逃走一樣，手掌撫亂了他紥著的長髮。等到魂縈夢牽的對象終於被自己摟在懷內，他一時竟湊不出一個完整的句子。  
不是問候也不是調侃，或者能有這樣一刻已經很滿足了。他把臉往王耀的頭頂蹭了蹭。  
王耀被阿爾弗雷德壓得悶到受不了，他抬起頭來第一個反應就是去看周圍有沒有那些紅色的小亮點。  
「放心，還不至於變態到連洗手間也要裝監控。」阿爾弗雷德笑著說，歡欣溢於言表。  
「混蛋！你非要每次在走廊都下這麼狠手嗎！腰骨不好！」他一拳揍到阿爾弗雷德胸口，按著腰抗議道。  
「最近事情很多？你都把我放置好久了。」阿爾弗雷德答非所問，他微微低下頭看著王耀。  
「是啊，都是你的事啊，多煩啊，要怪就怪自己吧。」王耀微喘著氣：「去，滾去停台灣，一定受到至高無上的無任歡迎。」  
「證明我們不是同伴。」阿爾弗雷德扮作候選人的語氣說，中氣十足。  
「……我們有做過同伴？」王耀挑了挑眉，順著他往下說。  
就像千古禁忌被無意道出的話語打破。  
幾乎是同時間放空了一瞬，雙方的目光失神，死寂淹沒了整個密閉的空間。安靜得連呼吸都幾近停止，他們都知道一個答案，沒有說出口的一個被忘記的詞。  
有人裝作毫不在乎裝瘋賣傻從不前去憑吊，有人掩飾耿耿於懷自欺欺人從不提及前塵。

阿爾弗雷德低下頭不語，抬起頭來又是平常那副陽光燦爛的表情。  
「開會的時候我一直看著你，你都沒知覺。」  
「是啊，我才不會理這麼無聊的目光。只是聽你有幾聲咳嗽打了幾個噴嚏我就快開心得要死了，不僅喜聞樂見、大快人心，還恨不得普天同慶、奔走相告。」  
有什麼用言語不能表達，用行動不能宣洩。王耀拽住他的領帶狠狠地把他往下拉，唇齒間的碰撞痛得苦不堪言，卻吻到連呼吸都要奪走。他被阿爾弗雷德按在門上，後腦被雙手按住不得逃脫，為什麼即使是這麼親密的接觸，也拉不近彼此的距離？他掙扎著更挨近阿爾弗雷德一些，無形的渴求從唇間滿溢全身，一個說不上愛也說不上恨的對象。  
短暫的時間頭髮被汗水濕透，衣襟和領帶也在無意中脫離了規規矩矩的位置，嘴唇被噬咬得狼狽不堪，就像伸手去觸碰城墻上帶刺的薔薇，有多想要就有多痛。  
阿爾弗雷德記不清他們有多久沒見了，或者是死纏爛打跟著政要人員去開會時候匆匆見過一面連招呼都沒打對方就離開了，和他的同伴們。時隔太長，而像現在一樣偷偷摸摸躲起來的機會太少時間亦太短，王耀是個口是心非的人，和他說話不如不說，這樣的機會哪怕只有一秒，也不能再奢求更多，——他們什麼都不能做。他被混亂的思緒濕了眼，手顫顫抖抖地伸進王耀的褲頭，又將王耀的手引導到自己的褲子裡，熾熱的慾望染上了另一種溫度。  
理智和情感都在失控，這裡沒有人能看到他們，所有的暗通款曲像極了逃避現實的苦茶，酸澀後只憑著回甘來記憶短暫的一刻。互相撫慰著對方，舌尖想要索求一樣纏在一齊，把所有虛假的話語全部壓回去，只留下彼此細小的喘氣聲。  
阿爾弗雷德在口袋摸著什麼東西，翻來覆去都沒有找到，又把手伸到另一側口袋，空空如也。  
「你在找這個？」王耀從自己口袋拿出那個鋁箔方袋，在他面前晃了晃：「剛才走廊的時候我不小心摸到的，如果你有別的用處的話，那就還給你好了。」  
「當然有。」  
「隨身帶套，是個好習慣。」王耀微微一笑，把手裡的東西塞回去阿爾弗雷德的口袋。  
有什麼好笑，我最討厭的就是你這副對我毫無所謂的樣子。  
阿爾弗雷德怒著把他的腦袋往下按，焦躁地蹙著眉頭：「用嘴。」  
「不幹！」王耀掙開後腦那隻手。  
「你和誰做過？」阿爾弗雷德問。  
「這麼多，怎麼說？」王耀還像是很認真的思考著問題。  
他執拗地壓住王耀嘴唇，咬到這張嘴再也不能說話，用天空海闊的語氣說著讓他胡思亂想很多天的話。像是懲罰一樣用指甲輕刮過對方下身的敏感的前端，熟稔地在釋放的前一刻用力箍緊，王耀抬起頭，被制止的高潮憋得他滿臉通紅，喘氣聲愈來愈大。  
「放開……」王耀想伸手去推開阿爾弗雷德，卻渾身都用不上勁。  
「說真話。」阿爾弗雷德俯視著他，面前的那張臉就像在苦苦哀求著他，——即使是在這樣的時刻，他依然喜歡又享受王耀只在他面前露出的這種表情。  
王耀呼吸變得散亂，就像沒有意識一般晃著頭，身體愈貼愈近，他胡亂地去親吻著阿爾弗雷德，溫柔地百般去討好一樣。額髮被汗濕透黏糊糊地貼在臉頰，被阿爾弗雷德撥到耳後。等到對方終於鬆手，他渾身軟得快要跪倒。  
「你沒有一句是真話。」阿爾弗雷德一把摟住他的腰，伸出舌頭舔過掌心的白濁：「這麼濃。」  
「……你又有哪句是真話？」王耀瞇著眼睛，嘴角勾起弧度，像是帶著點醉意地推下阿爾弗雷德的手，低身把他的慾望含住。  
被口腔包含的一瞬，阿爾弗雷德便忍不住發出低哼，他從身側洗手台的鏡子上看到了王耀，那張會議上刻薄到恨不得讓人牢牢封住的嘴，此刻為他進行這樣的服務。他想到剛才王耀囂張的樣子，雙手按住他的腦袋往自己推，惡意的舉動使王耀發出痛苦的悶哼，甚至像是快要擠出淚水，但他仍然愈來愈固執地繼續進行。就像現在一樣，看到這個樣子的王耀，兩個人之間的愛慾將人皮面具撕裂得七零八落，高高在上的神明被拉落凡間站到和他國度一樣平等的位置，受盡愛恨疾苦怨憎別離的折磨。  
他將性器從對方口中抽出，前液灑落在那張好看的臉上，他彎下腰用手指拭擦過被弄髒的臉頰，沒有了倨傲，沒有了猖狂，他在沒見到王耀的日子裡無數次在見不得光的自瀆中臆想的臉，那大概就是王耀原本的模樣。  
「隨身帶潤滑不實際，只有這個了。」他把王耀按在鏡子前，利落地把他的褲子拉下，從口袋拿出安全套遞到王耀嘴邊：「咬住。」  
包裝被撕開，阿爾弗雷德用手指沾過裡邊的潤滑液，往王耀身後送入，急切地想去開拓緊縮的內壁。  
「放鬆點……」阿爾弗雷德在耳邊哄著他：「這跟你說的不一樣，完全不像經常做的樣子。」  
「你怎麼知道我不是在上面？」王耀側過頭挨近他。  
「反正現在是我在上面。」阿爾弗雷德繼續往裡邊送入手指，敏感的腸壁一被闖入的手指觸碰到即變得更緊，難以再順利前行。  
「直接進來……」王耀低喘著說，體內的手指甦醒了許久之前和對方身體交合的記憶，從那處傳來的感覺愈發酥麻。  
「不想傷到你。」  
「不行就滾。」  
「你說的話刻薄得跟刀子似的。」字字削鐵如泥，又割不斷前塵過往，什麼都說無所謂，實則上肯定在意得要死。阿爾弗雷德帶著點抱怨想。他還是順應了王耀的要求，抽出手指，然後緩慢地進入。  
也許他們可以不進行這麼費事的行為，既然痛為什麼還要死不悔改地明知故犯？一次又一次劇烈的衝撞開始使理智潰不成軍，阿爾弗雷德撫觸過王耀的眉眼，眉頭皺著，眼睛也緊閉著，痛到心神俱傷，靈魂都快要被撕裂。只是現在，他們可以靠得很近，沒有太平洋，沒有晨昏線，沒有天與地，沒有日與月。  
沒有人看到他們親密無間，沒有人看到他們淚流滿面。  
開始是磅礴的疼痛，隨後是滅頂的歡愉。甜蜜的酸楚攀上中樞，連一點點細小的神經末梢都為之觸動，動作激烈到算得上粗暴，近一點，再近一點，就不分開了。他貪戀地銜住王耀耳垂，過了這次，他不知道何時才能再和王耀見面，憋在心底的悲戚全部宣洩在情事中，所有的索求都被體貼地回應過來。他把頭靠到王耀肩上，扶正他的臉面對著鏡子。  
呼出的熱氣模糊了鏡面又蒸發，身體熱得像要燒灼起來，又暖不盡阻隔他們的寒潭死水。  
「說句話，說句真話，一人一句。」阿爾弗雷德的手覆上他的臉頰。  
「我們是盟友。」王耀說。狂亂的節奏在他體內橫衝直撞，他用盡溫柔的辦法去配合。  
哭笑和情緒都沒有了關聯，所有的戀戀不忘都消褪在情事的頂峰。  
阿爾弗雷德抹了一把濕答答的臉：「我明天還錢。」  
「我們每天去看橋。」王耀接著說。  
「去吹海風。」  
「去聽浪聲。」  
我愛你。  
像是扭曲一般的情感，體無完膚，欲罷不能。  
王耀把頭埋到他心口，這個詞對雙方來說永遠是海市蜃樓，虛無又縹緲。他向上用唇掠過阿爾的鼻尖和額頭，那種舉動就像是受傷的刺猬在互相舔舐傷口，狼狽得兩敗俱傷。

All those painful things you've put me through,  
But I’m still loving you.

 

蟬在唱著淒婉的歌，王耀披著阿爾弗雷德厚重的風衣，和他一齊坐在石階上。他在風衣口袋中摸到什麼東西，拿出來一看，是一把軍刀。「你不止隨身帶套，還隨身帶刀。」  
「防身。」  
「誰敢殺你？」  
「只有你。」他用餘光打量著王耀，神色沒什麽變化。  
王耀沒說話，他用刀尖往裸露的手臂上割出一條彎彎曲曲的傷口，血液一點點地把衣襬染紅，傷口很快就癒合了，度得過千年的寂靜孤獨，留不住須臾的雪月風花。  
沒有生老病死，卻逃不過求不得，怨憎會，愛別離。  
阿爾從他手裡拿過小刀，在自己手上也割了一刀，晚風中有花朵撩人的芬芳，腥甜的血味銷盡韶華。  
「我連疼痛都不能帶進墳墓，不……」阿爾弗雷德自嘲著：「等到世界上再也沒有國家的那一天，我連墳墓都沒有。」  
「世與我而相違。」  
你看，連受傷的機會也沒有，更何況是同生與共死。既然求不得，怨憎會，愛別離，如果可以，不如從今以後你我再無瓜葛。阿爾弗雷德，其實我一直很想看到你比我先死的那天，而不是像現在一樣看著對方的生存而互相為難，變相的自我折磨。  
王耀從他手上奪回刀，捋起衣袖，樂此不彼地用刀子在手上割下伤痕，血斑驳错乱地顺着皮肤滴下，流經之處蜿蜒出紅色的枝條。阿爾見狀，握住他的手腕制止他病態的舉止。

如果有一天我會死去，這裡將會是我最後一塊為你留下的地方。他握住王耀的手捶向自己心口。分過，合過，忘過，至少沒有錯過。  
那是只為你而僅留下最後一處柔軟的地方而已。  
沒有無緣無故的愛，也沒有無緣無故的恨。我以前有多愛你，我現在就有多憎你。王耀扯著他的衣襟，清清澈澈的眼底被哀默淹沒。

『為什麼呢，我們明明是世界上最適合憎恨的兩個人了。』

不要想過去，不要想。阿爾弗雷德捂住王耀雙眼，視線被阻隔後只剩下清晰的蟬鳴，淒清又涼薄。  
因為我們還有漫長的未來，巨大龐然的前路，阻隔在我們中間的是廣闊無際的時間，任憑我們如何強大，對這未知的一切始終無能為力。  
「什麼時候要回去？」阿爾弗雷德問。  
「天亮之後。」王耀低頭用手指按著手指，下意識地看了看手錶。  
「我殺過這麼多人，卻留不住我想留的人。」阿爾弗雷德搖著頭，把他摟住：「我之所以難過，不是因為得不到，而是捨不得。」  
王耀抵著阿爾弗雷德額頭，伸出手去撫過他的臉。  
阿爾弗雷德聽清了那句話，那句當時在夢裡沒看清楚的唇語。  
世間安得雙全法，不負華夏不負君。

清晨來得很快，比起以往每一個清晨都來得快，但沒有任何一個清晨像現在一樣令他無法忍受。阿爾弗雷德盯著手錶上的秒針一圈圈地行走，時間的流逝虛假到難以置信。  
「這是我們第一次在一齊看到日出。」王耀笑得溫柔到幾近融化，他的剪影在逆光中安安靜靜，波瀾不驚。  
「下次我去陪你看。」  
「你來的話，我也會無任歡迎的。」王耀斜斜地瞥他一眼，忍住笑。  
「信你才怪。」阿爾弗雷德嫌棄地說，手指纏上王耀的長髮，繞了一圈又一圈。  
「不信就不信吧，無所謂。」王耀聳聳肩。  
每次見面只是為了熟練地表演，倒不如不見……阿爾弗雷德想。  
……但我們都太擅長了。  
他站起來伸了個懶腰，陽光側照著他瞇起來的眼睛：「每次看到本田家一些有關『小男孩』和『胖子』的活動啊紀念什麼的，我都會想到你。」  
「想我做什麼？」王耀站起身，晨風吹過又覺得有點冷，他把手伸進口袋的時候碰到那把小刀。  
「懷念你一個人，以前的。」阿爾歎著氣：「回去記得覆我短訊。」  
「你好煩。」他握住那把小刀，把它放到自己的褲袋中。

“I wish that I could live without you.”  
“But I’m still loving you.”

 

Fin


End file.
